Missing Cousin
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: Sorry first hp story. Its about a girl from America who helps Harry realize hes not alone and helps him defeat Voldimort. HPDM,ERSS,SBRL
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only J.K.Rowling dose but I do own

Emerald, Onyx and Diamond.

Missing Cousin

My story begins in Harry's sixth year at school. I was a Transfer student from America who had just recently moved to England my parents. My father is a person of great importance he's the ambassador to England from America and he's here to talk to Fudge the Minister of Magic about Voldimort who has been causing trouble in the U.S. While my mother is a famous midiwitch who transferred to St. Mongos hospital to help with the mental ward. So basically because my parents are very busy I was enrolled into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the remainder of my schooling. But by now your all probably wondering who I am right? Well my name is Jessica Kline and I'm seventeen, my eye color is a blue-green with gold-blond hair with blond highlights and I stand about five ft. five in. tall. Now as I was saying earlier I'm now enrolled in Hogwarts and as I followed Professor Mc Gonagall down the hall to the Headmasters office, I took a look at my surroundings and I could since that this place was old yet had a lot of magical energy flowing through it. I also noticed that everything seemed to match the four houses. Reds, golds, blues, blacks, greens, and silver they just were everywhere in décor and decorations or even for houses. As we started to slow down I noticed that we were coming up on a statue of a Phoenix and as we reached the statue the Professor stated the password "Chocolate Strawberries" and the statue moved out of the way showing a star case, as we followed that staircase I thought (weird food as a password ). As we entered the Headmasters office he was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Minerva so good to see you, I see you have Miss Kline with you." Stated the Headmaster

"Yes, Albus I do Miss Kline you may sit dear." Said Minerva

"Thank you Professor." I said and sat in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk.

As I sat the Headmaster watched me than asked, "Would you care for a lemon drop or tea Miss Kline?"

"Yes, tea thanks and two lumps of sugar please thanks." I said.

And he reached for a teapot and taped it and then pour our tea then handed my my cup.

"Here you go dear." Said the Headmaster

"Thank you Headmaster." I stated and I took a sip then set it down and looked at Albus expectedly.

"So my dear What do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Albus

"Well it's very beautiful and old but beautiful all the same." I answered

"Yes, Hogwarts has that impression on people." He commented

"Well shall we get down to business." I stated

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Albus and sat up and looked at me.

"Ok, first I think you should tell us the classes you took last year that way we know were to put you class wise." He stated

And as he said this I nodded my head and thought for a moment the said "Ok, lets see my schedule was like this

8:00am: Advanced Potions

9:30am: Advanced D.A.D.A.

10:45am: Herboligy

11:30 am: Free Period

12:00pm: lunch

1:00pm: Advanced Transfiguration

2:30pm: Ancient Runes second year

This was basically my schedule last year."

As I said this he was looking at my transcript then says "Hmm... yes it seems ok what were your grades in the O.W.L.S. exams you took last year."

"They were...

Potions O (OUTSTANDING)

D.A.D.A. O

Herboligy F (FINE)

Transfiguration E (EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS)

Ancient Runes E

So I guess I did fairly well on them."

"Yes were you in any extra curricular activities?" he asked

"Yes, I played Quidditch for my house Keeper sir." I answered

"Well everything seems to be ok, and that should be all the information we will need for now, so all that's left is for you to be sorted into your house, Minerva will you get the sorting hat please?"

"yes of course I'll be right back Albus."

As she left to retrieve the hat I took a look around the Headmasters office it was cluttered with little odds and ends of what looked like wizard junk and the walls were covered with books and portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. But as I surveyed the office my gaze landed on the Headmasters pet a Phoenix and it was just staring at me like it knew something I did not. The Phoenix was beautiful of colors of red and gold and I just knew that the majestic animal was smart. But shortly after I was done looking around the office Minerva returned with the sorting hat. And she placed it on my head.

"Well, well, well a new student, I was wondering when you would show up here Miss Kline, so much talent in this head of yours, well lets see you have many quality's but two really show up like your crafty who you need to be yet your brave and true you also can't tolerate those who act stupid and you can be very vindictive when pushed to your limit. Lets see now how about SLYTHERIN!!" shouted the hat.


	2. Severus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter2: Severus

As I took of the hat I saw the headmaster smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Miss Kline I see that the hat sorted you so lets see first I'll have to call your Head of House so just give me a moment please." "Certainly sir." He then got up and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in to it. "Hello Severus my boy are you there?" "Yes, sir what can I do I'm rather busy at the moment." Says a voice.

"Umm, Well yes you see we have a new student that just transferred from the Americas and she's been sorted into your house so I was wondering if you could come and show her the way as seeing that the other students won't be here until the end of the week." "Yes, I'll be there in about twenty min. make sure she has her schedule Albus please and I'll be there shortly." Shortly after the headmaster returned to his seat and went over what we talked about and set out to make my time table when suddenly there came a knocking at the door. "Enter" answered Albus In walked a man about six foot tall shoulder length black hair with Onyx colored eyes and he was wearing black robes the billowed out as he walked. He stops as he sees me staring at him for I found him extremely attractive for a teacher. He then tears his gaze from mine and back to the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry Albus I'm late the potion I was brewing wasn't done yet so I had to wait until it was done." "That's quite alright Severus, This is Miss Kline the transfer student from America." "Hello sir." I said. "Yes, Hello Miss Kline what year is you?" "Sixth sir" I answered. "Would you like a private room Miss Kline." "Yes, privates fine and Jessica would be fine sir I truly hate being called Miss Kline." at this comment the teacher looked at me with raised eyebrows in somewhat surprise. "Do you know who I am girl?"

"Well technically no but all I do know is that you're my Head of House and that your first name is Severus." "Hmm. Well it seems I'll have to introduce my self then, My name is Severus Salizar Snape Head of Slytherin House and Potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Potions sir, but I thought, well you see sir I had herd that the person of lets see, well the way they put it is that a git taught the class." "Hmm yes well most of the students do have atendence to call me that." "Now Miss Kline if you would follow me I'll show you your room." "Yes, sir just a second please, it was a pleasure meeting you and professor thank you" "yes dear and here's your time table if you have any questions im sure Severus here will answer them for you." I then took my table and turned to follow Severus out the door.

QZY: So what u think so far good or what

SEV: SHE THINKS IM ATTRACTIVE?

JES: Yup (laughs)

HAR: Were am I?

QZY: you'll be there soon so don't worry just relax now Sev tell the people to review or ill do what I did last time. (laughs evilly)

SEV: (gulps) review or she'll destroy my precious potions lab


	3. Tour

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own hp only my own characters

'thoughts'

"talking"

(action)

Chapter3: Tour

As I reached the bottom of the stairs Professor Snape was waiting there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Sorry sir I had to get my time table from the Headmaster." "Very well now come along I have to stop at the hospital wing to drop off this potion." "Yes sir." And I followed at his side. As we walked in silence I caught him gazing at me with suspicion and I tried not to let anything show on my face. "Umm, excuse me sir but is there something on my face?" "No." he said and looked forward.

(Sigh) ' That was close I thought for sure he could tell, that would be all I needed for someone to find me out before I even started.' As I finished this thought we reached the Hospital Wing, and we entered it. "Wait here Miss Kline I'll be just a moment." And he left to find the nurse. (I just roll my eyes at the Miss Kline statement) 'Hmm, so what I read about Snape is true he is a spy for the light he certainly is suspicious of everyone, well of course Jessica he would suspect something from you, you do have something to hide. Well at least Harry's not here yet but Remus and Sirius are I could feel their presence as soon as I got here. This is going to be harder than I thought.'(Sigh) "Miss Kline I'm done here are you ready?" says Snape as he walks out of the storage room.

"Yes, Sir." And I turn to follow him leave the Hospital Wing. "Now Miss Kline since your new here I'll give you a brief tour and please do pay attention because I will not repeat myself." Says Snape. "Certainly Sir." "Now as you saw the room we just left was the hospital wing and Madam Pamfry is our resident Midiwitch, This room on your left is the Charms classroom and Professor Flitwick is your teacher he's also Head of Ravenclaw House, this is the entrance hall the door an your right is the Great Hall were all meals are taken, now up these stars and to the right leads to Griffindor Tower and the Transfiguration classroom as well as the Library Professor Macgonicall is the Transfiguration teacher and is also Head of Griffindor House, and the left star leads to Hufflepuff tours and History of Magic class and Professor Binns is the teacher, now out side is the Care of Magical Creatures Class and Hagrid is the Professor now (and he starts walking toward the Dungeons) this leads toward the Dudgeons were the Potion classes takes place as well as were our house dorms are found. Did you get all that Miss Kline?"

She nods her head yes. "Now since you wanted a private room it will be separate from the dorm and your in luck there is one room left its this way, the Portrait (of Grinwald) we just pasted we the Door to the Common Room and the password for it is "Griffindor" we used that because it the most likely not guessed now here is your room (portrait of a black phoenix and the moon) this portrait currently has no password so your can use your own just tap the portrait twice after saying your password oh, and please give me the password later so that I have it in case of an emergency so I'll leave you now I must get back to work and dinner will be at 7:00 pm good day Miss Kline." "You as well Professor see you at dinner." And he stocks the rest of the way down the corridor to the Portrait of Salizar Slytherin himself mutters the password then enters. 'Hmm now what to use as a password something unique yet impressive, how about "Lady G. Slytherin" yes that will do.' And I tap the frame twice with my wand and it open for me to enter. As I walk in I look around but can't see much (points wand at fireplace) "Incendeo" and a fire starts in the grate. And I set my bags down. 'Not bad but it needs work' (the room is the sitting room which is decorated green and silver with rosewood stands and with snakes as the designs in the framing of the room) (nods head) "Morpheous" and the room changes to a Hunter green and navy blue color and now the snakes are Japanese symbols. 'That's done' and I head to the next room my bedroom / study and it was decorated mush the same as the last room. 'Figures' "Morpheous" and the room changes again to not green but silver bed linen and sky blue curtains and such the wood was now pine instead of rosewood and the snakes were now Phoenixes. 'Much better' (nods head again) 'last room bathroom' and I walk into the bath to find green marble and white tile and again snakes as accents but this is just what I liked so I decided to leave it be for now. 'Well now time to unpack and change out of these traveling clothes' "Accio Bags" and the bags came through the door and settled on the bed. And I stared to put away my things as I reached into my trunk I took out a photo album and flipped threw it and stopped at a page were it had Harry and his godfather and Remus and Ron and Moine. 'My hasn't my cousin grown but the sad thing he doesn't even know I exist.'(Sigh) and puts it on the bedside table and finishes unpacking grabs a shower and clean clothes (wearing Dark Purple Turtle neck and Black Slacks with boots) (looks at watch) 'time for dinner' and she heads out of her rooms while muttering "Nox".

Sorry I haven't read any Merry Sues so I don't know what your talking about and besides give it a chance the story is just starting and all my actions have a reason behind them just give them time to reveal themselves and yes Harry will be in next chapter and so will be Shatahn, Onyx and Diamond

Thanks again and review

LadySlytherinSnape


	4. Hogworts Staff and There Thoughs

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Jessica, Shatahn, Onyx, and Diamond.

Little bit of info you'll need for this chapter:

Sirius is not dead but the incident at the mysteries did happen.

Wormtail has been caught and is now in Azkaban Prison

Harry still lives with the Dursleys until finally arrangement with ministry's officials about Harry living with Sirius.

You'll learn a little bit more about Jessica's past (true past) and why she's here.

Chapter 4: The staff at Hogwarts and there thoughts.

Headmaster

There was something strange going on as I watch our new slytherin leave my office.

She seemed to be hiding something yet she didn't give off the feeling of I'll attempt tour wards anything or anyone. (Rubs chin) Hmmm I'll have to watch this Miss Kline. I have a feeling that it's going to be an eventful year. (Chuckles and eats a lemon drop).

Severus Snape

Just great another student for me to take care of I should really just retire but no I can't Albus will use the guilt trip again and that's all I need right now. (heading to Albus's office to retrievenew student) (knocks on door to office and enters see's Miss Kline for the first time) HOLY SHIT! NO NO NO NOT AGAIN I really don't need this now its bad enough I'm one but now she's one (mentally hits head against wall) (but then takes a good look at her and sighs) but she is beautiful oh what am I thinking she's a student for gods sakes enless she's older than her looks. (convocation between him and albus and Miss Kline then they leave office and he's waiting in hall for Jess) Well come on I don't have all day I have potions that need to be concocted.

As we walked towards the Hospital Wing I looked at her I wondered if she sensed me as I sienced her she did seem offly powerful except she seemed to ignore me as if I were just a normal person. Oh, I bet she had training in the art of concealment she dose look offly familiar what had I herd oh right that the Count was missing a daughter who was around this girls age and it was told that she was powerful and had the ability to talk to animals because her magic was untamable which caused it to morph to suit her needs and because she loved animals it allows her to talk with the creatures. But to know for sure that this is the counts daughter I would need to find a mystical creature maybe I can ask Fawkes for help no that bird never really did like me. Oh Bloody Hell I'll just let this play out for now and just watch. (And he enters his rooms to brood)

Remus and Sirius

Things were going ok for what had just happened at the Mysteries and Sirius was fine and now that his name was cleared him and Mooney were trying to get custody of Harry but the Minister of Magic was being difficult but he also new he couldn't stop Sirius from getting Harry from the Dursleys so he asked Sirius to let Harry stay with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer then Harry could live with him from then on. But this morning Remus felt a presence that was new it had just entered the castle and surprisingly it had the same smell and aura as Severus except it seemed to be more powerful and it was a woman instead of man. 'Hmm I wonder what she is doing here and why Hogwarts is it because of Severus or Voldimort. Well I guess ill just have to watch the Counts daughter carefully.' (Yes Remus knows who she is and Severus suspects it her).

Professor Magonicall

Nothing seemed unusual about our new student but she sure did seem to wise and cunning for her age I wonder what she's hiding and why. Thought Minerva. As she walked back to her office after Miss Kline left with Severus. I'm sure I've met her before but I can't place were maybe I knew her mother or father hmmm. I'll have to research her back ground, well I can always use the Challenge.

LADY: Sorry so long writers block plus I was thinking of ways to improve the plot.

SIRIUS: I'm in this chapter it's about dam time.

REMUS: Padfoot language there are children reading this story.

SEVERUS: I do not brood I contemplate thank you very much.

LADY: Sure what ever Sev, and yes Snuffles you're in this chapter. Hi Moony.

REMUS: Salutations Lady.

LADY: Sev, would you be so kind as to ask the readers to review. Thanks

SEVERUS: (sigh) Please review or Lady will lock me out of the Lab again.

EVERYONE: BYE!


End file.
